Lorin McCraley
He portrayed the Road Hog in Tremors: Project 4-12 Acting carrer Lorin has appeared in the films Playing God with David Duchovny, My Favorite Martian with Christopher Lloyd and Jeff Daniels, Go, and Ripple. TV work includes ER, Diagnosis Murder, The Chronicle, The District, Sliders (in which he was eaten by a monster), America's Most Wanted (thrown down stairs and shot), Mike Hammer (beat up), and Malcom In The Middle (no broken bones!) His stage work includes Wait Until Dark, As You Like It, Henry VI pt 2, The Lion In Winter, The Tempest, and The Taming Of The Shrew. He has appeared in many, many productions at Actors Art Theatre. He is the proud father of a son, Destry, who is as much of a surfer as his dad. Filmography #The Fighter (2010) (post-production) (uncredited) .... Lowell Street Guy #The Butterfly Room (2010) (post-production) .... Crazy Man #Acts of Violence (2010) .... Chuck #"Criminal Minds" .... Garrett Pain (1 episode, 2009) - Outfoxed (2009) TV episode .... Garrett Pain #"Medium" .... Earl Sanderson (1 episode, 2009) - Once in a Lifetime (2009) TV episode .... Earl Sanderson #"Saving Grace" .... Oliver Garrison (1 episode, 2009) - Looks Like a Lesbian Attack to Me (2009) TV episode .... Oliver Garrison #"CSI: Crime Scene Investigation" .... Judge Death (1 episode, 2009) ... aka "CSI: Las Vegas" - South Africa (English title) (informal alternative title), USA (syndication title) ... aka "C.S.I." - USA (short title) ... aka "CSI: Weekends" - USA (promotional title) - Hog Heaven (2009) TV episode .... Judge Death #"Desperate Housewives" .... Reggie (1 episode, 2009) - Look Into Their Eyes and You See What They Know (2009) TV episode .... Reggie #"Boston Legal" .... Dwayne Willis (1 episode, 2008) - Kill, Baby, Kill! (2008) TV episode .... Dwayne Willis #"The Ex List" .... Bearded Man (1 episode, 2008) - Pilot (2008) TV episode .... Bearded Man #"True Blood" .... Grabbit Quik Clerk (1 episode, 2008) - Strange Love (2008) TV episode .... Grabbit Quik Clerk #"Life" .... Leonard Slatz (1 episode, 2007) - Farthingale (2007) TV episode .... Leonard Slatz #Avenging Angel (2007) (TV) .... Spencer #"Drake & Josh" .... Jack (1 episode, 2007) - Steered Straight (2007) TV episode .... Jack #"Close to Home" .... Carl the Pawnbroker (1 episode, 2006) - A Father's Story (2006) TV episode (uncredited) .... Carl the Pawnbroker #Laws of Gambling (2005) .... Carjacker #"Point Pleasant" .... Derelict (1 episode, 2005) - Waking the Dead (2005) TV episode .... Derelict #"Charmed" .... Kazl (2 episodes, 2005) - Extreme Makeover World Edition (2005) TV episode .... Kazl - Ordinary Witches (2005) TV episode .... Kazl #Untitled Oakley & Weinstein Project (2005) (TV) .... Lowlife #"The Young and the Restless" .... Benny (2 episodes, 2004) ... aka "Y&R" - USA (promotional abbreviation) - Episode #1.8025 (2004) TV episode .... Benny - Episode #1.8024 (2004) TV episode .... Benny #"Malcolm in the Middle" .... Ginsberg (1 episode, 2004) - Dirty Magazine (2004) TV episode .... Ginsberg #"Tremors" .... Road Hog (1 episode, 2003) - Project 4-12 (2003) TV episode .... Road Hog #If (2003) .... Roughneck #"Hunter" .... Fisherman (1 episode, 2003) - Vaya Sin Dios (2003) TV episode .... Fisherman #Hunter: Back in Force (2003) (TV) .... Robber #2 #"ER" .... Gillie (1 episode, 2003) - A Boy Falling Out of the Sky (2003) TV episode .... Gillie #"The Chronicle" .... Frank Silva (1 episode, 2002) ... aka "News from the Edge" - USA (alternative title) - Hell Mall (2002) TV episode .... Frank Silva #"The District" .... Phil Lohrfink (1 episode, 2001) - Fools Russian: Part 1 (2001) TV episode .... Phil Lohrfink #True Rights (2000) .... Genoise #"Diagnosis Murder" .... Slacker One (1 episode, 2000) ... aka "Dr. Mark Sloan" - Japan (English title) - The Unluckiest Bachelor in L.A. (2000) TV episode .... Slacker One #"Arrest & Trial" .... Brad Carney (1 episode) - Face from Bones (????) TV episode .... Brad Carney #My Favorite Martian (1999) .... Cool Dude #The '60s (1999) (TV) .... Hippie Guy #"Players" .... Slacker (1 episode, 1998) - Con-strained (1998) TV episode .... Slacker #Playing God (1997) (uncredited) .... Dead Mic ... aka "Playing Hero" - Egypt (English title) #"Mike Hammer, Private Eye" .... Addict (1 episode, 1997) - Prodigal Son (1997) TV episode .... Addict #"Sliders" .... Fenris (1 episode, 1997) - Sole Survivors (1997) TV episode .... Fenris #"L.A. Firefighters" .... Mike (1 episode, 1996) - Fuel and Spark (1996) TV episode .... Mike #"Double Rush" .... Rock n Roll Guy (1 episode, 1995) - Johnny and the Pacemakers (1995) TV episode .... Rock n Roll Guy #Ripple (1995) .... Punk Rocker #2 Self: #"The Jamie Kennedy Experiment" (2 episodes, 2004) - Episode #3.21 (2004) TV episode - Episode #3.20 (2004) TV episode Category:Cast